conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
South Maldives
|languages = |languages_type = Unrecognised Regional Language(s)|ethnic_groups_year = 2016|ethnic_groups = 90% 8% Helvoran 2% Other|religion = Christian Soliterism|demonym = South Maldivian|status = Overseas Collectivity|government_type = |leader_title1 = King|leader_name1 = Andreux I|leader_name2 = Émmanuel Aikiru|leader_name3 = Marie-Laure de Vauborelle|leader_title2 = Chancellor|leader_title3 = Vis-Chancellor|legislature = Assembly|sovereignty_type = Overseas Collectivity of Helvore|established = of |established_event2 = of Franco-Helvore|established_date1 = 1734|established_event3 = Overseas Collectivity|established_date2 = 1855|established_date3 = 1967|established_event1 = of |area_km2 = 157|area_sq_mi = 61|area_water_km2 = 0|population_census = 157,632|population_census_year = 2016|population_density_km2 = 1,004|GDP_PPP = US$3.212 billion|GDP_PPP_year = 2016|HDI_year = 2016|HDI = 0.801|HDI_rank = 50th|currency = South Maldivian Lyre|time_zone = |utc_offset = +5|drives_on = left|calling_code = +971|cctld = .su|official_website = www.southmaldives.co.su|image_flag = Flag of South Maldives.png}}The South Maldives '(Helvoran: ''Ilés de les Soude-Maldéves), also known as the 'Little Maldives '''or the '''Gateway Islands '(Helvoran: ''Petit Maldéves ''and ''Ilés Porte ''respectively) are a collection of and in the which form one of three overseas collectivities of the Kingdom of Helvore (along with Austroix and St. Eloise and Attrieux). As an overseas collectivity, the South Maldives are represented in the Helvoran parliament in addition to having their own independent government bound to the Helvoran Constituion. The South Maldives have a total land area of 157 square kilometres, being the smallest overseas territory of Helvore, and a population of 157,632. The South Maldives consist of three main island groups: New Huntington and Écharde, the largest and most populated of the three, located in the north; Hyeclyffe in the south-east; and Manatol, a separate group of islands approximately four kilometres south-west of the main island chain. 80% of the South Maldives are nature reserves, set aside for the preservation of the rare biological features of the islands. The territory's capital, Ouraceux, is located on the east coast of the island of New Huntington, and is home to 90% of the islands' population. The South Maldives are located approximately 270 kilometres south of the , 250 kilometres north-east of , and 1,278 kilometres south-west of . The South Maldives are located atop the , itself being a vast submarine mountain range in the . Primarily, the islands are volcanic and mountainous, hence the islands' dense vegetation. The South Maldives are a world-renown producer of tropical produce, especially spices and the rare Perico Fruit. The South Maldives were first inhabited by immigrants from the during the 12th century, where its supplies of exotic fruits and spices were traded with Asia and Africa. The South Maldives remained part of the Maldives proper until 1734, when it was annexed by and declared a colonial possession. Under British rule, several of the territory's primary towns were established, and its agriculture business further industrialised. With the rise of the Franco-Helvoran Empire in the mid 19th century, the South Maldives were taken from Britain and declared instead a colony of Franco-Helvore. Following the Division of Brest in August, 1871, the South Maldives were declared a Helvoran Overseas Territory, and granted parliamentary membership in 1967. Since then, the South Maldives have continued to develop a thriving agricultural sector with strong ties to , and today is one of the fastest growing and most prosperous overseas territory of the Kingdom of Helvore. Etymology History '''Ancient History and Initial Settlement Buddhist and Islamic Period Colony of Britain ''' '''Colony of Franco-Helvore 20th and 21st Centuries Geography Climate Protected Areas Marine Environment Environmental Issues Politics Government Foreign Relations Administrative Divisions Economy Agriculture Tourism Fishing Demographics Major Settlements Language Religion Health Education Culture Art and Music Cinema and Media Sports See Also Category:Helvore Category:South Maldives Category:Javants Category:Overseas Territories of Helvore Category:Indian Ocean Category:Islands